A green pair of socks costs $$8$, and a popular blue watch costs $10$ times as much. How much does the blue watch cost?
Explanation: The cost of the blue watch is a multiple of the cost of the green pair of socks, so find the product. The product is $10 \times $8$ $10 \times $8 = $80$ The blue watch costs $$80$.